Three Edged Sword
by Myr
Summary: updated It is George Weasley's last year at Hogwarts. Surprising things are afoot. SLASH GWDM. Rewritten and completed.
1. Potions Master

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult contentr /> Contains male/male pairings

AU: Occurs during Harry Potter's Year 5

Summary: This novella focuses on the George Weasley.  
GW/DM and FW/HP Slash. Also has brief BZ/DM.

Vials and flasks clinked and clanked when the red-haired seventh year Gryffindor moved suddenly to avoid a small explosion in his cauldron.

George Weasley was in a secret potions laboratory on the fourth floor of the North wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry working on the newest experiment for the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Fred was out doing a little one-on-one training with Harry Potter. George smirked when he thought of what that might have entailed exactly. They brought their brooms… this time… so it could have been Quidditch.

George peered into the cauldron as soon as the smoke cleared and was pleased to see the murky blue color of a transfiguration potion. He looked up and smirked maniacally at the wall.

It was little appreciated by the vast majority of people that George Weasley was a potions genius. He had the highest grade in the seventh year, now that Snape actually paid attention to George's work. He was taking not one but _two_ advanced potions classes with Professor Snape. Professor Snape, who was normally upset with having to spend time with any Gryffindor, actually enjoyed his classes with George Weasley. George had the same love of potions that Snape himself had.

Fred, on the other hand, was particularly proficient in charms. He was taking the advanced charms class in addition to an extra class a week with Professor Flitwick. Together, the twins made an amazing wizardry team and their Weasley Wizard Wheezes were really taking off.

George had been quite shocked when Professor Snape had offered him the use of this lab at the beginning of the year. He had implied that Professor Dumbledore had ordered it, but he wouldn't elaborate. George also got the impression that Snape wanted something dreadful to happen to the toad of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that Minister of Magic Fudge had pawned off on Hogwarts. The Slytherin made several snide references to how dangerous potions could be to those mired in educational theory and not practical work. George got the message clearly enough.

George was just bottling the last bit of his potion when he heard a yell. It was obviously from further down the secret passage. There were a number of rooms along the secret corridor, and all of them were supposed to be empty. No one should have been up in this part of the castle. The permanent silencing charm on the room, which allowed sounds in, did not allow them out. Snape had mentioned that all the rooms were equipped with this charm so anybody working in one of the rooms would know what was going on outside of them.

George, of course, immediately hopped to his feet and went to investigate.

There were muffled yelps and groans coming from the end room in the corridor. The door was partially ajar, which explained why the silencing charm on the room wasn't activated. George pulled out his wand and advance stealthily into the room.

What he saw on the other side of the door made him stop fast and stare in shock and anger for a moment. A slightly larger black-haired, darkly colored boy was holding down a silvery blond boy, who was dripping blood from several cuts. The larger boy was quite obviously forcing the blond to have sex. The blond was whimpering and telling the other boy to stop hurting him.

George growled and rushed the rest of the way into the room. He grabbed a hold of the black hair and pulled the boy off from the blond. The black-haired boy had just reached his climax and cum shot everywhere as he popped free of the blond boy.

The boy yelped in surprise when George pulled him free of Draco and he squealed when George's fist slammed hard into his chin the first time. He slumped unconscious when George's fist pounded him again.

"Petrificus Totalus!" George growled at the boy, locking him in place.

George immediately rushed to the blond boy and turned him over. He recognized him immediately. It was Draco Malfoy. The boy was very badly beaten up and had a number of bruises on his face and chest, in addition to several cuts. George immediately started casting healing spells on the blond-haired boy.

"Malfoy? Can you hear me?" George asked, shaking the boy lightly.

"No! Stop please Blaise! I'm your friend! Stop please!" Draco whimpered over and over again.

"Draco, I've stopped him. You're going to be ok," George said quietly, trying to comfort the boy.

Draco, crying hysterically, threw himself into George's arms. He buried his head into George's shoulder, spreading blood all over his robes. George ignored it. He pulled his wand out again, aimed towards the door, and whispered the secret spell that Professor Snape had taught him.

Professor Snape was sitting in his personal quarters in the teachers' residential wing sipping a glass of wine when the alarm bell sounded. The unique alarm that went off indicated that there was a problem in the secret potions lab that he allowed George Weasley to use. If George set off that alarm, then there was really something wrong.

He downed the last bit of his wine and retrieved his wand. He rushed out of his room and nearly plowed down Minerva McGonagall. The alarm was set to go off in her rooms as well, in case he wasn't in his own rooms.

"Severus, what is going on?"

"Mr. Weasley has set off the emergency alarm. Given his skill," he said somewhat grudgingly, "it must be something quite important."

"I'll come with you then," Minerva stated, pulling out her own wand.

The two professors made their way to the fourth floor as rapidly as they could. It was less than three minutes from the time George set off the alarm until the time the two professors burst into the lab.

"Where is he?" Snape demanded to the empty room.

"Down here," George yelled when he heard the door burst open down the hall.

Snape ran into the room a moment later and skidded to a halt. Minerva skidded into the room a moment later, her wand drawn.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed when she saw the scene before her.

Snape's face nearly exploded with rage as he stared at his two favorite students. His eyes locked on to the guilty party immediately and he stalked over to him shaking in anger. He had enough presence of mind to cast a potion detector on the boy.

"He's under the influence of a mind control potion," Snape growled out.

"I hope that means that he wouldn't have raped Mr. Malfoy on his own," McGonagall replied.

"It was most likely the cause of this unfortunate event. To my knowledge, they were friends. As close as friends ever tend to be in Slytherin, at any rate."

McGonagall looked sadly at Snape for a moment before returning her attention to the diagnostic charms she was casting on Draco.

"Finite Incantium. Rennervate!" Snape commanded towards Blaise.

The black-haired boy snapped awake immediately. His expression was rather glazed and confused.

"Where am I?"

"What do you remember?" Snape asked carefully, his body blocking Blaise's view of the rest of the people in the room.

"I remember going back to the common room after dinner. I remember having a drink with Pansy Parkinson. She kissed me… and… I don't remember anything else."

"Get dressed," Snape commanded, after looking down at the naked boy.

Blaise went a brilliant red when he discovered that he was not only naked, but also covered in cum. Something was definitely not right here.

As soon as Blaise had his clothes back on, Snape grabbed his neck near the shoulder and directed him out of the room. The pair walked straight to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Minerva McGonagall considered herself a tolerant person. She was always fair in the giving and removing of house points, she treated her students all the same, even the ones she didn't like. Draco Malfoy was, without a doubt, one of the students she liked the least. He was arrogant, condescending, and he might as well have had 'Death Eater' stamped on his forehead.

However, her perception had shifted noticeably in the last few minutes. Draco now was a boy in pain. He had three cracked ribs, was covered in cuts and bruises, and he clung to George Weasley like the world was going to end.

George Weasley triggered mixed feelings as well. George was a brilliant student that rarely applied himself. The test scores all indicated that both Weasley twins were nothing more than average. Reality did not match the test scores though. During the summer recess, Professor Dumbledore had finally clued Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and her in on the secret room that the twins had been using to create some of their gags. It was loaded with a lot of more advanced magics that they had been teaching themselves. Professor Snape had been particularly impressed with George Weasley's notes on different potion experiments, while Professor Flitwick was equally impressed with Fred's advanced charm work. It was decided that as soon as the twins got back, they should receive some extra training in their areas of interest. That was how they worked out the advanced classes.

She had so rarely seen George Weasley looking serious that he looked almost like a stranger. She had tried several times to extract Draco from his grasp, but Draco was totally unwilling to cooperate. George had tried to encourage Draco a little, but that didn't help either. George finally gave in completely and provided as much comfort to Draco as he could.

McGonagall healed all the damage that she could before clucking her tongue a few times.

"Mr. Weasley, if you would please bring Mr. Malfoy to the hospital ward, I would appreciate it."

"Yes, Professor."

George sat still on the floor holding Draco long after McGonagall left. Every attempt to move had been met with resistance from Draco.

"Draco?" George asked quietly.

"What?" the boy whispered after a long moment of silence, a tremble barely audible in his voice.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm recovering in a place that I feel safe," Draco replied quietly, resisting George's attempt to extract himself.

"Oh. I'm flattered really, but you do remember that you don't like me?" George said sarcastically.

"What gave you that impression?"

"I'm a Weasley, I'm a Gryffindor and I'm partial to Muggleborn wizards. Those are the top three things on your 'Things I Love to Hate List', are they not?"

"Those are the top three things on Lucius' list. Though, I suppose, I'm higher than you on that list now. I am nearly positive the attack tonight was to punish me, then remove me from my father's trouble list. It would be something that bastard would do," Draco said in an angry tone that George had only ever heard associated with Harry Potter.

"What?" George asked surprised.

"I defied my father by refusing the Dark Mark over the holidays. I think he had someone slip a mind control potion to Blaise. That was the punishment part. Blaise and I were good friends. After Blaise was finished, I am pretty sure he would have killed me, then most likely killed himself."

"Merlin's beard!"

"How articulate of you Weasley," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"I'm sure there was a reason I helped you and for the life of me, I can't seem to remember what it was," George replied with enough heat that Draco twitched.

"You were just being a typical Gryffindor," Draco replied seriously in a quiet voice.

"Why is it that you want me to comfort you?" George asked, weariness in his voice.

"That's simple enough. You're one of the only ones that would do it honestly."

"What do you mean Draco?" George asked sounding puzzled.

"Gryffindors always rush headlong into doing what they consider to be the right thing. Slytherins always think of their own ambition before anything else. You consider comforting an injured person to be the right thing to do. So even though I've always acted like an insufferable arsehole, you helped me because you thought it was right. I want to stay here and be comforted by you because you mean what you say. You are trustworthy."

"I think I see what you're getting at. I've rarely stopped to consider what it must be like to be a Slytherin. It must be difficult, not being able to trust anyone."

"It's not that you can't trust Slytherins. You can, if you recognize what motivates them. You can trust a Slytherin to do whatever is in his best interest. Trust and loyalty, however, were never very high on Lucius' list. I therefore never really noticed what I was missing until I started here at Hogwarts and saw how your brother acted with Potter. He certainly appears to be a loyal friend," Draco mumbled quietly, the pain seeping into his voice, despite his best effort.

George raised an eyebrow, but didn't move.

"Blaise was someone that I learned to trust over my time here. I don't want to get into it any further tonight though. Loyalty is something else I guess. I'm rather jealous of how Potter seems to inspire it."

"Loyalty is something that is earned," George replied after a moment, wondering where the conversation was going.

"You must think I'm an insufferable prat," Draco said, turning to look George in the eyes.

George looked into Draco's eyes for a long time, searching. Draco held his gaze, blinking occasionally. Finally George nodded. "A great deal of the time I do. You are much different tonight though."

"Can we start again then?" Draco whispered quietly.

George, caught in the intensity in Draco's eyes, nodded slowly.

"Good. Can you help me get to the hospital wing?"

George nodded and stood up, helping Draco to his feet. Together, the unlikely pair traveled to see Madam Pomfrey. It took close to twenty minutes for them to get there. Draco winced quite often and could only shuffle forward slowly. They did not notice the silent shape of the Potions Master trailing not too far behind them. He never made a sound.

Draco was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of a very familiar voice. He hadn't even heard the other boy approach and match his pace.

"You okay there Malfoy?" Harry asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Draco looked sharply up at Harry and noticed Fred Weasley on the other side of him. A thousand things whirled through his head, but he responded to the emotion that was in Harry's voice. "I will be as soon as George gets me to the infirmary."

Harry lightly patted his shoulder, smiled over at George and then changed direction with Fred.

After a few minutes of silence Draco spoke again, "Those two are together, aren't they?"

George gave Draco an appraising look before answering simply, "Yes."

"Why wasn't Potter hostile?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Harry is not really like the rest of us. He would be perfectly content in the shadows, learning magic, playing Quidditch and not being the center of attention. He didn't grow up with his fame and he doesn't like it. When he's happy, like when he's with Fred, he's even more magnanimous. No matter what the history is between you, he's seen me helping you. He also knows me very well, so when he sees someone with me, then he accepts that person. No matter who it is."

"That is very trusting of him," Draco's voice was a little choked up.

"Harry was practically a brother before he started dating Fred. Since then it is become very apparent that he'll be a brother-in-law. It scares me too that he places that much trust in anyone. Especially me," George sighed.

"He really is as innocent as he appears, isn't he?"

"He is unperceptive most of the time. He is very trusting with a certain few. He has a profound amount of naivety, but he is not innocent. Especially not with the smile he and Fred had on their faces."

"You don't mean that they were just… oh," Draco stopped, blushing slightly.

"I never imagined that you could blush Draco."

Draco grunted.

"Ah… we are here at long last," George smiled.

Draco turned and gave him a significant look. "You'll do the right thing, won't you?"

George looked at him deeply for a moment before nodding.

Madam Pomfrey was sleeping in the chair by the door. George gently shook her awake.

"There you are," she said softly. "Professor McGonagall said you would be along as soon as you were done talking. Are you okay Draco?"

Draco exchanged looks with George before saying, "I think so, except for some bruises, some cracked ribs and my ankle."

"Let's take care of those then. Thank you Mr. Weasley," she said, clearly dismissing him.

George smiled slightly at Draco before leaving the infirmary. He had walked only a few steps down the hall before a dark shadow detached itself from the wall in front of him.

"Mr. Weasley, we need to talk."

"I think we do, Professor Snape." George replied in a distracted way.

Snape laid a hand on his shoulder to guide him towards a certain gargoyle. "Wizard Wheezes."

George's eyes snapped up to Snape's face in time to see a peculiar smile there. The pair walked straight in and sat in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore was leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped over his chest.

"What happened tonight Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, his expression quite serious.

"From what Draco said, he thinks it was all part of punishment because he refused to join the Death Eaters. Blaise was his friend, and perhaps a bit more. He feels that Lucius made some sort of arrangement to control Blaise and have him rape Draco. He was most likely going to kill Draco and after that, Draco speculates, he would be forced to kill himself," George explained everything quietly with no frills or elaboration. He didn't look up until he was done.

Professor Dumbledore looked angry. Gone was the grandfatherly look. In its place was something George could have lived without seeing. It left no doubts in his mind whatsoever why You Know Who feared this man. Anybody with any sense at all would fear this man. In an amazingly short period of time, the Dumbledore everyone knew was back. George had to tear his eyes off from Dumbledore's face and he looked immediately at Professor Snape. Snape looked like he was going to tear someone from limb to limb.

When Snape spoke, it was with deadly calm, "And Draco told you this?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

George sighed. "Because I'm a Gryffindor and probably because I'm a Weasley."

Snape turned and stared at the fire without saying anything further. George watched as the bright red of his neck faded back to his normal pasty white.

"Thank you for the information," Dumbledore said into the dead silence.

"He won't be safe in Slytherin House, will he?" George asked into the deceptive calm.

George saw Snape clench his fists tightly on the chair next to him. He saw Dumbledore turn and look at Snape as well.

After a very long time, Professor Snape spoke without facing the other two in the room. "If Draco has given up the path to the Dark Arts, then he will be in danger from those who have not. Mr. Zabini will also be in the same predicament, I'm afraid."

"He has," George said firmly.

Snape spun around and fixed him with an intense stare, "How can you be so certain, Mr. Weasley?"

George squirmed and looked to Dumbledore for support and found that the Headmaster was also fixing him with a strong look.

He didn't answer for a few minutes and when he finally did, it was very quietly, "Fred and I have had a strong empathic ability between ourselves all of our lives. It extends to others when we concentrate hard enough and look into the other person's eyes. We are able to tell if someone is telling the truth. Draco was telling the truth when he said he rejected Voldemort."

George looked down and did not look at either professor. He therefore missed the surprised exchange of glances between the Headmaster and the Potions Master.

After a few moments Professor Dumbledore spoke, "I've heard that identical twins born in wizarding families tend to have a higher likelihood of additional abilities. Why haven't you mentioned this before?"

"It is very personal between Fred and I, sir," George answered quietly, his whole manner subdued.

"Thank you for helping Draco tonight George," Snape said suddenly.

George turned and stared at the Potions Master with a surprised expression on his face.

"Since you shared a personal secret tonight, I think it is only fair that I do the same. Draco is my godson, though he calls me Uncle Severus in private."

"I see," George replied, eyebrow raised.

"He has always been closer to me than his own father. That should not be surprising given his father's disposition."

George's face twisted lightly in response. Snape noticed.

"The world is a stage George, on which we are all actors."

George nodded.

"I think it will be best if we make arrangements to remove both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini from Slytherin dorms and house them separately somewhere."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes Severus?"

"I have an idea on this matter that I'd like to discuss with you alone," Severus said, nodding at George.

"It would be a good idea for you to go get some sleep Mr. Weasley. You may go to bed now," Dumbledore said in dismissal.

"Good night Professors," George said as he rose.

He made his way straight back to his room in the seventh year dorm of Gryffindor tower. He was asleep as soon as his head slammed into his pillow.


	2. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult contentr /> Contains male/male pairings

AU: Occurs during Harry Potter's Year 5

Summary: This novella focuses on the George Weasley.  
GW/DM and FW/HP Slash. Also has brief BZ/DM.

The black-haired boy slipped out of his new room less than an hour after sunrise. He was clutching his wand in one hand and an envelope in the other. He made his way unnoticed in the crowd of students. He broke off when he neared the Owlery. He approached his owl, who promptly flew down to nip at him affectionately.

"Take this to Draco Malfoy for me please, Azrael."

Azrael hooted in response. Blaise scratched the owl's ear tufts and then went on his way.

He walked all the way down to the main corridor outside of the Great Hall and blended into the shadows of one of the many alcoves along the hall. He stood there silently waiting for fate to cross his path again. As luck would have it, she did.

As Pansy Parkinson passed by him, Blaise stepped out of the alcove aimed his wand at her back and said those two most unforgivable words, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light of death surged out of the end of Blaise's wand and struck her squarely in the back, causing her to crash face first into the floor. In the resulting confusion and screaming, Blaise ducked around the corner, turned his wand towards himself and repeated those awful words. He crashed lifeless to the floor.

Draco was still in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had decided that it would be best that he stay there for the night. He hadn't been inclined to argue with her. He had just woken up when an owl started tapping on the window. He got out of bed to open it. The owl flew in, and circled twice before dropping a letter on his bed and flying straight back out the window. Draco closed it and approached his bed. His name stood boldly on the envelope in Blaise's tidy handwriting.

Draco stared at the envelope for a long time before picking it up and opening it. He pulled out the letter inside and started to read.

He hadn't realized he had tears running down his cheek until one splashed onto the letter. Nor had he realized that someone had come into the room with him until he felt a hand drop on his shoulder. It was Professor Snape.

Draco was so startled he yelled out in surprise and jumped away. He continued to yell hysterically and wouldn't let Snape come near him. Snape backed away, spun around in a flourish of black flowing robes, and stormed out of the infirmary. He made his way straight to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady took one look at his face and swung open, allowing him access.

The various Gryffindors that were in the common room at that moment looked in shock as the dour Potions Master stormed through and straight to the stairs for the dormitories. He went all the way to the seventh year boys' dorm and walked right in without announcing himself. George was standing in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel and combing his hair.

He looked over his shoulder at Professor Snape when he stormed into the room.

"You must come with me now," Snape demanded without preamble.

"Don't you think I should get dressed first?" George replied dryly.

"Then get dressed," Snape snapped.

George looked at the professor for a moment and it was obvious the man wasn't going to be moving so George let the towel drop exposing himself completely to the older man. Professor Snape turned red and walked out of the room mumbling, "Sorry. I'll wait in the hall."

George dressed quickly and grabbed his wand, sliding it into a holder hidden within his robes. He joined Professor Snape outside of the dorm. As soon as George appeared, Snape's long strides took him out of the dorm area and across the common room. George didn't try to say anything until they were outside of Gryffindor.

"What's going on Professor?"

"Blaise Zabini has killed Pansy Parkinson and himself. Draco is in the infirmary and won't let anyone near him. He is holding a letter in his hand and I think it is from Zabini. We need to know exactly what happened and I think that you can help," Snape explained, which was probably the most information Snape ever gave at one time.

"Shite," George muttered.

"I concur Mr. Weasley."

George walked into the infirmary right behind Professor Snape. They both stopped in shock. Draco was brandishing his wand and holding off both Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick, who had stopped for a headache potion.

"Filius, Poppy, please step back. I'll take care of this," Severus said sharply into the chaos of the room.

Flitwick and Pomfrey backed off immediately while Professor Snape approached. George stayed back near the door and watched as the Potions Master approached his godson.

"Draco. Talk to me."

Draco brandished his wand at his godfather and stared wild-eyed at him, "Leave me alone."

Snape looked put out, but he turned around and ushered the other two from the room, leaving George alone.

George stared at the wild-eyed blond on the far side of the room and decided that it would be tactically wise to retreat for the moment. He started to turn around to leave when Draco muttered, "Wait."

George turned back to face Draco and he watched as the boy lowered his wand. In a very short period of time, sobs started to shake his body as he broke down completely. George closed the distance between them rapidly and Draco buried his face into George's robe.

"You know, you aren't acting very much like yourself," George said a few minutes later.

"You mean an insufferably arrogant git?"

"That's the one, yes."

"A role I had to play to please my father. I stopped playing that role when I refused to join the Dark Lord."

"What's going on with you?"

Draco stared at him in shock, "Haven't you heard?"

"Professor Snape, your godfather Severus," George quirked his eyebrows at Draco before continuing, "said that Blaise killed Pansy Parkinson and then himself."

Draco blinked a couple of times. "Yes. Blaise is dead, and he killed Pansy Parkinson."

George stared at him.

Draco, whose eyes were red, handed George the crumpled letter with a look of profound sadness.

George accepted the letter and stared in amazement at the depth of emotion playing across Draco's face. He had always assumed the boy was a cold-hearted bastard before last night, but he was obviously wrong. He flattened the letter out a bit and started to read.

_Dear Draco,_

_You are no doubt in the infirmary recovering from the evil that my body has inflicted on you. There are no words that I have that can express how sorry I am for that. In memory of all those cold nights that we found comfort with one another, I can only hope you forgive me for the pain I caused you. I hope that you can also forgive me for being too weak of spirit to fight off the potion that Parkinson used to control me. And most of all I hope you can forgive me for not being there to say all this in person._

_By the time you receive this letter, I shall have extracted my own revenge on Parkinson to make her pay for the pain I made you suffer. For my own weakness, I've decided to end my own suffering as well._

_Please know that with the instructions that I could not ignore came other information. Professor Snape was able to help me to recall it, but it wasn't enough to do more than watch Parkinson more closely. For causing me to hurt you, I'll make her pay. In addition to her culpability, I'm sure you have deduced by now that my final orders would have been to kill you and then kill myself, leaving behind a note of how we were lovers and I was jealous of your sudden interest in Parkinson. It was all an elaborate ruse concocted by our fathers. _

_Please don't grieve for me. I couldn't stand to live knowing that the only person that I ever felt any happiness with couldn't help but hate me for what I've done. Godspeed to you Draco Malfoy._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Blaise Damien Zabini_

George had tears leaking down his own cheeks as he set the letter aside. "You were very close?"

Draco nodded.

"I'm sorry Draco. Truly I am," George said, emotion cracking his voice.

"He was always a bit shortsighted about these kinds of things," Draco replied with no emotion at all in his voice after a few minutes of silence.

George looked at the younger boy quietly, wondering what the next step needed to be.

They were interrupted by Professor Snape's return. "George, could you please escort Draco to the room across the hall from your lab? We have made arrangements for that to be his new dormitory. The password is 'fellowship'," he said, holding out his hand for the letter.

"Yes, sir," George replied quietly, handing the letter to Snape after getting a small nod from Draco.

"Good morning to you both gentlemen," Snape said and then left with a swirl of his cloak.

"Are you ready Draco?" George asked quietly.

Draco nodded.

The two boys left the infirmary and entered the hallway. George almost immediately walked into a small alcove on the side of the corridor. Draco followed and was in time to see George hit three spots on the blank wall with his wand. A shallow click was followed shortly thereafter by the wall opening inwards to reveal a secret passageway behind it. George stepped through and waited for Draco.

"How do you know about all these secret passageways?"

"I did a lot of exploring and well… this castle is fairly unique. It has a will that it is all its own. It allows certain people to access special hallways for reasons only it knows. Mr. Filch uses the special passageways to allow him to be anywhere in the castle is less than two minutes. It's quite a feat normally. The castle seems to have its own dark sense of humor, so it helps out some of the students that are up to mischief but not causing any real harm."

"How did you become familiar with the castles whims?"

"It was a very interesting meeting with the Headmaster during my first year here. Professor Dumbledore has got to be the best wizard alive," George replied with genuine feeling in his voice.

"I've never really thought so, but my perception has always been a bit muddied."

"It has," George agreed.

They walked along as they talked and they popped out of the corridor at just the right spot. This door actually led straight to the secret hallway they were heading for, so they didn't even need to appear in any of the main corridors. George walked up to the right door and gave the password. The door swung open to reveal a small flat.

There was a common room with fireplace, a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom had a nice queen-sized four-poster bed in it. The common room had a very comfortable looking davenport and several small tables. In the far corner of the common room there was a medium sized desk.

"This is nice," George said, looking around the flat.

"And it's all mine," Draco replied with a small smirk.

"Indeed it is. Are you okay now?" George asked.

A look of panic went across Draco's face before he replied, "Could you start the fire for me? I'm going to go get a blanket off the bed."

George replied affirmatively and then watched somewhat perplexed as Draco left the room in search of a blanket.

Draco returned a minute later with a large blanket and two pillows. He walked straight to the couch and sat down on it with a sigh. He stared a George for a while, watching him closely as he got the fire going.

"Please come over here and sit with me George," Draco asked quietly when George got the fire roaring comfortably.

George looked closely at Draco for a moment before slowly complying with the request. When he sat down, Draco pulled the blanket around so that it covered them both.

"Thanks," Draco said once he was settled.

"You welcome. Do you know what you're doing Draco?"

"Yes. I'm doing everything I can to make sure that I'm not alone," Draco replied immediately with completely uncharacteristic openness.

"Yes you are. But you also seem to trying to make it intimate as well," George said, looking deeply back at Draco.

"I want… I would like… would you please hold me George? I don't feel safe."

"I will, but I still don't understand how you can feel safe alone with me."

"I'm not that arrogant boy that everyone thought they knew. That was a well-acted character I portrayed so that I could survive in Lucius' house. I often wish that I could be that coldhearted bastard, but I can't. I do care if I hurt someone else. I do get scared. Ask Potter. I was scared to death in the Forest during our first year. The spell he cast during the Quidditch match in our third year when I was dressed up with Marcus Flint as a Dementor also scared the life out of me."

"We all get scared sometimes," George replied generously.

"Yes, but not that prat that everyone thinks is Draco Malfoy. Lucius has always said that Malfoys never show fear."

"Why are you calling your father Lucius?"

"No man that did what he has done to his son should ever have the right of being called father," Draco hissed vehemently.

"I understand, Draco," George replied quietly.

"Please hold me George," Draco pleaded softly.

George relented immediately and arranged himself in such a way that he was lying on the couch and Draco was spooned into him. George placed both his arms around the smaller boy and he held him close. George then pulled the blanket over them both.

"Is that better Draco?"

"Yes. Thanks George."

"Ok. We are alone now in a small room. There is a fire burning in the fireplace and I'm holding a beautiful fifteen-year-old boy in my arms. Would you like to explain to me why?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Draco asked, craning his head around to look at George.

George blushed slightly and replied with a slight smirk, "Yes, for a boy."

"Your twin obviously likes boys, since he is dating Potter. What do you feel about them?"

"I prefer them over girls. Boys are much more predictable and less prone to radical mood swings. They also are more understanding of my business ventures here at school."

"Ah yes, the import and export of certain contraband material. To say nothing of the creation of your own line of, we'll call them joke products. Did I miss anything?"

"I will also, on occasion, assist selected boys and girls to find what they seek in personal entertainment with those of the opposite or even the same gender. I only do matchmaking though. I don't arrange for sales. That is more of a Slytherin pursuit and there are several seventh years that specialize in that sort of thing."

"Yes. So girls aren't too understanding in you running the black market here? What about other boys?" he asked, hinting at what he wanted.

"I think you credit me a bit too much. I merely participate in the black market. As for boys, there have been a few in the past that enjoyed a romp with me."

"Good," Draco said in response to George liking the occasional boy before switching back to clandestine market, "You and your brother were the only ones to be able to supply items to us when the Dementors were stationed around the school. So you obviously have your hands very deep around here."

"I'd say that we were simply more enterprising than some of our contemporaries."

"Bravo Weasley. You have learned to doubletalk well. Dumbledore helps you guys out doesn't he? He looks the other way or he helps you out directly."

"I have no comment on that I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco squirmed suddenly, which caused his butt to rub directly against George's crotch.

"Draco! Don't you think you're moving a little fast? I mean you were just raped by a friend of yours. The same boy then killed himself and another of your classmates a few hours ago. Do you really think that this sort of activity is wise?"

"I should tell you what kind of friendship Blaise and I shared. We met here in our first year. While he is a pureblood, my father always considered his family lower than ours. In fact, I think he thought only slightly better of them then he does of your family. Regardless, Blaise was one of the first boys I talked to when we arrived in the Slytherin Common room after our sorting feast."

"I thought you spent time with… what was it? Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Those two fools couldn't hold a single thought between them. They are brawn only. My father ordered them to act as my bodyguards as their fathers do for him. Blaise was different though. He was extremely smart and very cunning. He was a true Slytherin."

"I'll bet," George replied dryly.

Draco reached back and poked his finger in George's side, causing him to squirm. "We hit it off immediately, though we decided to keep our friendship low key. When we got upstairs, we found that our beds were right next to each other. It was that night that I discovered Blaise's biggest secret."

"Slytherins certainly seem to make a trade in other people's secrets," George interjected.

Draco poked him again before continuing, "He was afraid of the dark. It was kind of strange really. He was a darkly handsome boy. He exuded a certain confidence and charm. But he fell nearly apart that night. I heard him sniff back a whimper after the other boys had fallen asleep. I got up to investigate and I found him shaking in his bed. He clung to me immediately when I sat on his bed. I managed to pry him off and I told him he could come back to my bed to talk. He got up immediately and climbed into bed with me. I cast a silencing charm so that we wouldn't be overheard. In case you are wondering, my father made me learn a whole series of spells before I started school. He didn't want me to accidentally spill a family secret, after all."

"Of course not," George replied with a smirk.

"That night was only the first. He spent most of the first and second year sleeping with me. In the third year, we discovered some of the fun that two boys could share. By that time he slept in my bed because he wanted to, not because he needed to. I learned to trust him with my fears as well. Only he has seen me without my Malfoy Mask in place."

"So you guys had sex on a fairly regular basis?"

"After a time, yes. I wouldn't categorize what Blaise did last night as rape. He hurt me, but he wasn't in control of his actions."

"He was forcing you to have sex."

"I would have let him if he asked. I wanted him to stop because he had hurt me when he beat the hell out of me."

"If you're sure. You were obviously close. You do know that I can't be him? I mean, you know that I'm my own person, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have an established pattern of relying on and providing physical comfort of another person when you or they are distressed."

"You sound like Madam Pomfrey."

"The medical class helps with some of our jokes, believe it or not."

"If you say so George. I know you are your own person. I also recognize that you are a wonderful person. How else would you be able to put up with my past and still be able to comfort me so well?"

"We need to get past that now I think. We've established that you were a git as part of an act. We've also established that I'm a hopeless Gryffindor when it comes to rushing in to help someone in need."

"Fine. Are you going to stay?"

"What are you looking for Draco? I've already whacked the bludger for you with the Headmaster."

"I want a boyfriend. I want _you_ for a boyfriend."

"That seems like a very big commitment. We don't even really know each other."

"The fact that you are here despite my past is proof of what a good soul you have."

"I thought we weren't going to mention those things anymore? Are you capable of love, Draco Malfoy?"

"In time I think I can love. I think I loved Blaise in my own way and he loved me, in his way."

George pushed Draco away and then turned him around and pulled him back, rolling slightly so that the smaller boy was lying on top of him, dismissing the topic for now.

"I think this is rather interesting," George said, looking up into Draco's face.

Draco looked down and smiled at George. He then stopped supporting himself so that he lie completely on George's chest.

They fell asleep shortly afterwards in each other's arms.


	3. Dancing on the Head of a Pin

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult contentr /> Contains male/male pairings

AU: Occurs during Harry Potter's Year 5

Summary: This novella focuses on the George Weasley.  
GW/DM and FW/HP Slash. Also has brief BZ/DM.

George came slowly awake, aware of the weight still on his chest. Draco had rolled somewhat during the night onto George's right side, which was also the couch side. It meant that his left side was exposed to the room, except for the thin blanket. There was a bite to the air in the room, since the fire had burned low some time ago.

George noticed someone watching him as soon as his mind cleared of its morning fog. He opened his eyes and turned to look on the other side of the room. He nearly wet his pants when he noticed the brooding Potions Master perched in the chair like some sort of hovering doom. The man was glaring at the couch and the boys on it.

"Professor Snape," George started.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I was just sleeping sir," George replied.

"I'm sure you were. Lift the blanket," Snape replied coldly.

George lifted the blanket to show both boys fully clothed. The sudden disturbance of cold air caused Draco to try to bury himself into George.

Snape's eyebrows met his hairline.

"Why are you two sleeping together?" Snape asked, as he slumped back in his chair, seemingly defeated.

"Draco didn't want to be left alone and I thought it best that I humor him for the moment," George replied quietly.

"For the moment, Mr. Weasley?"

"Draco and I were talking about the effect any sort of relationship would have on our lives. He doesn't want to be alone right now."

"You two are going out?" Snape started to roar but only managed to choke it out.

"Yes," George replied firmly, wrapping his arm around Draco and dropping the blanket down to keep them warm.

Draco stirred. One gray eye popped open and looked first at George and then at Professor Snape.

Professor Snape was too busy shaking his head to notice.

"Professor Snape. I hope you aren't attacking George for something I asked him to do."

Professor Snape looked up sharply and then looked over at Draco. "Do you think it is wise to start a… relationship… so soon after the death of your friend?"

"I think that it shouldn't be any of your concern what I do… Professor," Draco responded coldly.

George suddenly found himself in the middle of a staring contest between godfather and godson. He tried to extract himself, but Draco wouldn't let him move. He finally gave up trying to get somewhere. He leaned back, closed his eyes and slowly stroked Draco's back.

"Very well Draco," Snape said after a very long period of tense silence. "At least you selected a trustworthy individual to attach yourself to, even if he is Gryffindor and a Weasley."

George leaned up and gave Snape the evil eye.

"Mr. Weasley, are you giving a professor an evil look?"

"No, Uncle Severus, I'm not," George replied in a groveling way before looking away.

Snape looked ready to kill something and was about to reply when Draco said dryly, "Uncle Severus, I do believe you started that one. It was a simple tit for tat."

Snape glared at the two boys. Draco waved off the glare with impatience and George looked completely unconcerned. "You both will respect me. And you, Draco, will stop calling me Uncle. You know damned well that it will start rumors here at Hogwarts if anyone hears you."

"I respect you," George said, sitting up and rolling Draco off to the side so that he could stare at Snape eye to eye. "I don't fear you though," George said firmly.

Snape tilted his head in a show of acknowledgement before getting up and leaving the flat.

"Uncle Severus likes it when people show backbone," Draco said, calling him uncle again out of long habit.

"I know he does. I think I should be going," George replied.

Draco suddenly had the panicked look on his face again. "Please stay."

"Draco, I can't be with you every minute of every day. We both have classes and since I'm seventh year and your fifth, we have different classes. You're going to have to get used to being on your own again."

"Ever since I arrived at school, I've been surrounded with people that were told to watch my back or who just wanted to. Now I'm alone."

"I guess it is time to make friends outside of Slytherin then, isn't it?"

"Make friends? Have you gone nutters? No one is going to trust me enough to make friends. Besides, I highly doubt I'll survive long enough. It is obvious that Lucius has sanctioned my death. There will no doubt be a long line of people trying to do that. Pansy was merely the first to try it, the bitch. Thanks to Blaise, she paid for it. In the process though, I lost the only person I ever trusted."

"Well then, I guess it falls on me to help you out then, doesn't it?"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," Draco replied, his eyes widening when he understood the implication.

"Come along. We've got some people to talk to."

Draco looked at him for a few moments before bowing his head in submission.

George walked out of the room and waited for Draco to join him. As soon as he did, George set off for the Headmaster's office. When they arrived he spoke the password to the gargoyle, hoping that it hadn't been changed yet. "Wizard Wheezes."

The gargoyle rotated slowly upwards and the two boys rode the stairs to the top. They knocked on the Headmaster's door and heard him invite them in.

"Good morning boys. Have a seat please. Draco, it is good to see you up and about."

Draco nodded to him in response.

"Draco has expressed some important issues with regards to his safety."

"Severus and I had that very conversation this morning. Didn't he tell you? I sent him up to talk to you Draco."

"He neglected to mention it. I fear that he was shocked at our sleeping arrangements last night," George replied when Draco didn't.

"Oh yes. I forgot to mention that to him. How forgetful of me," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Did you set up Uncle Severus?" Draco asked in amazement, slipping up a little bit calling his godfather uncle again instead of Professor Snape.

"You sound surprised Mr. Malfoy. Thought I was a batty old Muggle-loving coot, did you?" Dumbledore asked lightly.

Draco blushed and looked down.

George snorted in amusement.

"Let's see. We need to make some safety arrangements. I do believe that Mr. Malfoy will be perfectly safe eating with the Gryffindors from now on. I'll just have a word with Mr. Potter."

"I think Fred has already talked to him, actually," George spoke up.

"No doubt he has," Dumbledore said dryly, "but has he spoken on this topic? I do rather think they spend most of their time either discussing or actually polishing their brooms."

George's eyes widened and Draco choked slightly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "You two should go eat breakfast. I'll be sure to talk to both Fred and Harry before they arrive."

George nodded and stood up. Draco stood as well. They left the office and made their way down to the Great Hall. Draco stayed slightly behind George so that he could use George's superior size and strength to his advantage. George seemed to understand.

The whole Slytherin table stared at Draco and George with a large amount of disgust and anger. George ignored it. Draco pretended to, but he couldn't take his mind off the looks.

George nonchalantly sat in his usual spot and Draco sat down quietly next to him. Ron, who was listening to a joke Seamus was telling, didn't notice Draco right away. In fact, Ron didn't notice anything at all until Harry walked up.

Harry plopped down in the seat next to Draco, "Good morning Draco."

Draco looked at him for a brief moment before returning the greeting, "Good morning Harry."

Draco's name seemed to have drawn Ron's attention because he suddenly looked over at Draco. He then looked to George and understood the look that was on his face. Ron raised an eyebrow at his brother, mumbled a good morning to everyone and then went back to conversing with Seamus.

The rest of the Gryffindors ignored Draco or mumbled good morning, but no one said anything negative to him. He wasn't sure if it was a measure of George's popularity or if the fact that The Boy Who Lived was sitting next to him chatting amicably with him, George, and Fred.

For the first time in his life, he saw Harry Potter as a normal boy. It came as quite a shock to him to see the famous Harry Potter as a real person. He saw quite clearly that he loved Fred Weasley and he thought he could understand why, if Fred was anything like George in more than looks.

In a very quiet voice towards the end of breakfast, only loud enough for Harry to hear, he whispered, "I'm sorry for being such an insufferable prat to you all these years, Harry Potter."

Harry whipped his head around in surprise and stared into Draco's stormy gray eyes. After a long moment of staring he replied, "It's okay Draco. I was used to it from my cousin Dudley anyway. At least you were smarter and more creative than my whale of a cousin."

Draco's lips quirked slightly. He held out his hand to Harry Potter for the second time in his life. This time Harry Potter took it. They shook hands. Both Fred and George clapped their respective boyfriends on the back and beamed at the rest of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione had arrived from her Prefect's meeting just in time to see the handshake. It perked her interest immensely. But then, anything would after forty-five minutes of discussing why curfew could not be extended five minutes with an intractable Professor Flitwick.

Within moments it was time to leave for their first class of the day. In Harry's case, it was Potions with the Slytherins. The twins had advanced transfiguration. George gave Draco's leg a little squeeze under the table and Draco gave a little smile. Draco then timidly joined Harry in the walk to the dungeons. Ron and Seamus were still trading jokes and fell in behind them while Hermione brought up the rear watching all that was going on, but remaining aloof of it.

They arrived before Professor Snape and they sat. Draco sat at the end of a row and Harry sat next to him. Hermione dropped into the seat next to Harry and Neville Longbottom sat next to her. The Slytherins were jeering Draco in quiet undertones. He ignored them. Snape swept into the room in his usual manner. And then nearly tripped over himself when he saw Harry and Draco sitting side by side.

"I see that we already are separated into adequate groups. Perhaps you'll manage not to blow anything up this time Mr. Potter with someone as skilled as Mr. Malfoy to assist you."

Where there would have normally been Slytherin snickering and Gryffindor grumbling, there was only tense silence. Draco and Harry exchanged quiet glances that went unnoticed by everyone but Hermione and Professor Snape.

After a few moments of dead quiet, Snape continued, "We will be making healing drafts today. Your attention to detail is required. You will be testing your drafts on each other, so be sure not to make any mistakes."

He stared briefly at Longbottom and then to Crabbe and Goyle. All three boys looked down rather than meet his gaze.

Snape went over the formula quickly and efficiently. Harry went up to the front of the room to get the ingredients that they did not have in their own potion kits. There were several.

Draco directed Harry quietly in what to do, while he took an equal share of the work. They worked quickly and efficiently together and they were the first to complete. Professor Snape came over when Draco raised his hand.

Snape peered into their cauldron and smiled slightly. He took a ladle from somewhere in his robes and scooped a batch out of the cauldron. He gestured that Harry should step forward and sip. He did after a brief glance and answering nod from Draco. Harry felt immediately refreshed and the light headache he didn't even realize he had went away. Draco took a sip second and felt equally refreshed.

Snape smiled tightly and then did an unprecedented thing, "Five points to Gryffindor."

There was a sound of dismay from the back of the room. It lasted only so long as it took Snape to glare in the direction of the Slytherin who made it.

Snape said quietly to the two boys, "Bottle up your potion. It should last several months and if you need it, you have it."

Harry nodded and Draco rummaged around in his potions kit for the proper bottle.

As soon as both boys had split the potion and had cleaned up their work area, Snape waved them out of the room. They had managed to complete their potion only a little into the second part of the double potions session. It meant that they had a little under an hour of free time before lunch.

"Draco," Harry said quietly, "I think we should talk."

Draco nodded and led Harry back to his new room. Harry settled on the couch and Draco sat at the other end. Draco remained quiet and pensive, waiting for Harry to talk.

"Fred asked me and the Headmaster asked me to overlook the last few years. I consented because I've seen a change in you since you've gotten back from summer break. You've looked almost as haunted as I've felt. It's only been Fred that has allowed me to stay together at all."

Draco looked up sharply at that. 'Was the Boy Who Lived that bad off?'

Harry must have interpreted the look on Draco's face because he answered the question. "When Cedric was killed and there was nothing I could do to stop it, I felt so powerless. I've had nightmares nearly every night. Finally I've gotten Madam Pomfrey to teach me to make a dreamless sleep potion. Between the potions and Fred, I've finally been able to get some rest. I understand the pain you feel Draco Malfoy. And I understand the effect that the Weasley twins have in reducing that pain. For their sake, for my sake, and for your sake, I've forgiven and forgotten everything that has passed between us before our handshake this morning. I can't afford petty grievances anymore."

"I never realized. I'll hold that truce Harry Potter. I'll be dead otherwise. My father has ordered me killed. One person has died to protect me and one has died for trying to kill me."

"And you've been wondering over and over again if you were worthy enough to have someone lay down their life for you?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco looked startled again before nodding, unable to voice his response.

"We are more alike than I ever realized."

"Except that I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor."

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I have ambition and I'm a Parselmouth."

"What?" Draco asked startled.

"The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin, but I refused. I even put the hat on again in my second year and it said again that I would have done well in Slytherin."

"That would have been terribly ironic."

"It would have been."

The door opened and the twins walked in. "There you are," they said together and then walked to their respective boyfriends.

"What are you two doing up here? I thought you had class?" Harry asked.

"We finished early. I'm assuming you did as well?"

Draco and Harry nodded.

"Unfortunately, it is going to take awhile to get to our next classes, so we should leave now," George said.

Draco and Harry stood up and they both hugged their boyfriends. As soon as everyone looked ready to walk, Fred started out. Harry followed next. George stayed behind a moment to extend the tight hug with Draco, before gently guiding the blond haired boy out of the room.

The twins dropped their boyfriends off at the charms classroom and then continued on to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"It's good to see them finally getting along," George said quietly to his brother.

"Who would have believed it?"

"I wouldn't have put any money on it."

"It'll make our life easier if our boyfriends get along. Do you think Ron will got nutters about it?"

"I doubt it. He spent the morning trading jokes with Seamus and my sources tell me that he's got some sort of fling with Lavender Brown going on. We should talk to Hermione though. She seems to like to keep an extremely close eye on my Harry."

"She has been a good friend to Harry and Ron ever since that troll incident in their first year."

"True," George said as he and Fred took their seat and faced the little toad of a professor.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," most of the students replied sullenly.

George's day seemed to blow past quickly. In almost no time at all he found himself leaving dinner with Draco. Draco seemed to withdraw again and he was using George's own bulk to shield himself from others. George didn't blame him. The sneers that were sent their way by the Slytherins were not comforting. George returned the sneers with a glare of his own. The glare reminded everyone that saw it that men with red hair were said to have nasty tempers. It further reminded them that wizards with red hair were twice as bad when riled up. The Slytherins slinked away under George's powerful gaze. Dinner had gone by without incident.

Draco paid little attention to it. He was solely focused on following George back to his room. He wanted George to spend the night with him again and he was trying to think of the words he needed to use to convince him.

George sat down on the couch as soon as they were in the room. Draco sat down right next to him. George wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and Draco sighed in contentment. Draco was so content, in fact, he drifted quietly off to sleep within a few minutes. George stayed and supported him. He pulled out his wand and summoned a pillow and blanket.

He then moved slowly, taking great care not to wake up Draco. It took sometime before he was lounging comfortably with Draco spooned in front of him. George couldn't help but admire the firm, yet soft lines that Draco's body had.

George drifted off to sleep not long after, Draco still wrapped up in his arms.


	4. Those Long Rows We Hoe

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult contentr /> Contains male/male pairings

AU: Occurs during Harry Potter's Year 5

Summary: This novella focuses on the George Weasley.  
GW/DM and FW/HP Slash. Also has brief BZ/DM.

George again woke up to an intense stare.

"Is this going to be a habit of yours, Professor?" George asked tersely.

Snape growled in response. He gestured at George and George lifted the blanket, again showing that both boys were fully clothed.

"Is this going to be a habit of _yours_?" Professor Snape asked George.

Before George could reply, Draco responded snarkily, "No. Tomorrow we'll be naked and sticky from our postcoital bliss, Uncle Severus."

Both George and Snape turned to look at Draco with shocked expressions on their faces.

He gave them both a wicked look that was distinctly Draco.

After a very long and tense silence, Snape replied. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to discuss a schedule change with you Draco. You are being put into classes with the Gryffindors wherever you weren't already."

Draco's face soured, drawing a look from George. Draco smiled slightly at his boyfriend and George returned the smile.

"I suppose that means that Harry Potter will be my new protector?" Draco asked with a resigned sigh.

"There is no better wizard," George replied firmly before Snape could say something snotty.

"Mr. Potter certainly has his uses," Professor Snape allowed very generously (for him anyway).

"Uncle Severus?" Draco asked as the man stood to leave.

"Yes Draco?"

"Can you please leave us to our privacy?"

Snape gave both boys a long-suffering look before nodding sharply once before turning and leaving with his billowing robe, drama queen exit.

As soon as the door closed behind his retreating form, Draco turned to George and said, "That went much better than I thought it would."

"It has been unnerving to wake up to his sour face two days in a row," George pouted.

"Try living with him for a summer," Draco grouched in response.

"No thanks, I'd really rather avoid that much nausea if I can help it."

"I tend to agree, but I couldn't avoid it. Besides, as bad as he is, Lucius is thousands of times worse."

"There is that. I need to get a shower and a new change of clothes."

"Shower here. Please," Draco said, taking his turn at pouting to his boyfriend.

George looked at him sternly.

Draco smirked knowingly and George slowly blushed red before looking away.

"I don't want to shower and then put on my dirty clothes. It would defeat the purpose."

"So, run back to your room and get some clothes. Then you can come back here and we can shower together."

George rolled his eyes. Draco was having none of it though. He was used to getting his way. In fact, with the exception of Lucius, Draco _always_ got his way. George looked at the determined expression on Draco's face and knew he was fighting a losing battle. He resigned himself as being the claimed property of one Draco Malfoy.

George stood and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself when he noticed clean robes sitting on the shelf. There were clean boxers as well. Not so unusual except that they were his. He stared closely at them and noticed a piece of paper tucked into a pocket of the robes.

_Gred,_

_I noticed you didn't return the last two nights and I figured you were staying in that new room of Draco's. I've made arrangements with Dobby to keep you supplied in clothes up there. You might be interested to note that Dobby had already been told to provide you clothes by the Headmaster. Wonders shall never cease, brother mine._

_Forge_

George laughed out loud, which attracted the attention of Draco. Draco nonchalantly snatched the letter out of George's hand and read through it. His eyes widened at the end when he saw that the Headmaster was giving at least his tacit approval to the sleeping arrangements.

"Just what sort of stuff do you do for the Headmaster that he waives most of the rules of the school for you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Draco."

"The hell you don't," Draco pouted and poked George in the belly.

"We keep an eye on Harry," George offered tentatively.

"You seem to have as many, if not more, special privileges than Potter! If you were just keeping an eye on him, then it wouldn't justify all the perks you get. What else do you have your hands in?" Draco demanded, his chest puffing out.

George looked at him sternly and refused to answer.

Draco was the first to back down. His chest deflated and he mumbled, "Please tell me what's going on."

George reached over and pushed Draco's chin up with his finger so they were looking eye-to-eye again. "Temper tantrums and fits are not going to get me to do things. The information I share with you, I'll share because I want to, not because you demand it. Do I make myself clear, Draco?"

Draco nodded.

"Now, to answer your question. Headmaster Dumbledore requires information in order to lead the fight against You Know Who and to keep this school under control. For centuries it has been tradition here to have a handful of students head up a special services group. Fred and I are in charge of it and have been for the last few years. We control all of the black market and we trade goods and services for all sorts of things. That includes information. We report back to Dumbledore regularly through various means so that he can stay informed."

Draco stared at him dumbfounded for a long time. "Most of the teachers don't know about this, do they?"

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape know some, but not much. They know the most. No one else knows or can know."

"But you told me."

"I trust you Draco. Professor Dumbledore trusts you."

Draco's mouth opened and closed twice, but no sound came out.

George grinned mischievously and started to strip the younger boy. Draco regained his composure and smacked his hands away. George's grin broke out into a full-blown smile as he stripped off his own clothes. "Time to shower then, hey Draco?"

Draco swallowed nervously and nodded slowly.

"Little nervous now? Let's go," George smiled hugely and herded the naked blond boy into the shower ahead of him.

George settled into his seat at the Gryffindor table and Draco sat down next to him. Harry was on Draco's other side and greeted him amiably enough. Draco was still having trouble processing the fact that Harry had reconciled with him.

"Malfoy," Ron said as he sat down.

"Weasley," Draco replied.

Ron greeted everyone else and then went back to the conversation he was having with Seamus.

Hermione sat down and greeted everyone. The responses were warm, if a bit distracted.

"I guess I'm in all your classes now, Potter," Draco said to the boy next to him when there was a lull in the conversation.

Harry turned to look at him and nodded. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you and make sure that none of your house members sneak up on you. He even said I could blast them if they did."

Draco stared nervously at the way Harry was grinning and rubbing his hands together.

"I think Harry is having a tug on your leg there Draco," Fred piped up from the other side of Harry.

"Shhhhh… he doesn't know that," Harry replied in a stage whisper.

Draco snorted a bit in amusement before blushing red for snorting. It was so undignified. Hanging out with these Gryffindork buffoons was going to really bad for his image. Although he'd probably have fun doing it. He looked back at Harry and saw a rather mischievous smirk on his face. 'Oh, this will definitely be interesting,' he groaned silently.

"So Malfoy… Have you seen the glorious light and decided to join the cause, huh?" Ron asked, finally deciding to put his two knuts into this conversation.

Fred raised his right eyebrow at Ron and Harry raised his left. George's mouth thinned. All conversation at the table stopped.

"The only light I see is shining out of your arse, Ronniekins."

Ron blinked hard, turned bright red, paled to ghostly white, and then turned bright red again. Lavender, who took that moment to plaster Ron with a mighty kiss, cut off any response Ron would have made to that. Ron tried to protest but gave in rather quickly.

Hermione glared at the bimbo and Ron like she was just short of hexing them both.

"I guess we know who wears that pants in that relationship," Fred remarked dryly.

Harry popped his boyfriend in the arm and Fred ducked his head.

Lavender turned and smirked at Fred, "Aye, and we know who wears the pants in yours, don't we?"

Fred had the decency to pink up and George snorted at the retort.

"You Gryffindors are nutters."

"You're just noticing this now Draco? Here I was thinking all that time you spent watching me you'd have seen that. Well, you are dating a bloke, so perhaps your interest wasn't purely adversarial?" Harry suggested while quirking his eyebrow up in a knowing smirk.

This time Draco blushed.

"I think that is quite enough of this. Please pass that bacon," George interjected, changing the direction of conversation.

Harry pouted a bit, but was distracted quickly by Fred. Ron looked as if he was about to say something, but Lavender distracted him again. Hermione, who had stopped glaring, was silently laughing behind her book while slowly shaking her head at the twins' antics.

Breakfast broke up shortly after that and everyone made their way to their first class. Hermione was in the lead with Dean Thomas. Harry and Draco walked in the middle and Ron and Seamus brought up the rear. Once they were well into the corridor and away from teacher supervision, they were ambushed by a group of Slytherins.

"Malfoy, you have betrayed us all!" Goyle yelled while pounding his fist. Crabbe didn't say anything, but he was pounding his fist as well.

"Hiding amongst the Gryffindors and worse, Harry Fucking Potter? How could you stoop so low? Wait, you're fucking a Weasley, so we know how low you can go," Millicent Bulstrode screeched at them.

Draco turned a violent shade of red, which looked rather ghastly on his normally pale face. He was about to say something when the Gryffindors closed ranks around him.

The Slytherins were immediately flustered with the unexpected protection being offered for Draco by the Gryffindors. Millicent started to draw her wand but suddenly found Harry Potter's wand in her face.

"Do please give me a reason to hex you, Bulldog Bulstrode. It's a shame Pansy's gone, she actually made you look pretty."

Draco gasped at the unexpected (and totally accurate) statement from Harry Potter.

The Slytherins all started reaching for their wands but found the Gryffindors, and Draco all holding theirs. Harry's wand was letting off little wisps of red and gold smoke. Harry was fairly well vibrating with power and everyone started to feel it.

"This isn't over," Bulstrode said sharply before stomping off and taking the Slytherin goons with her.

"Thanks," Draco said very softly.

"Of course," Harry replied jovially. "If you keep dating George and seriously hook up with him, we're going to end up as brothers."

Draco looked at him, looked away and snapped his head back as he realized what Harry was implying.

Ron heard it too and looked ready to protest when Seamus shoved him forcefully forward. Seamus grinned as he guided his much taller friend past Harry and Draco.

Harry and Draco joined the flow as they headed off to Charms.

"Getting along finally are we boys?" Professor Flitwick asked when he saw Harry and Draco enter together.

Draco nodded and so did Harry.

"Excellent. I need some help demonstrating dueling technique and I've heard that you two are familiar with it. Since Professor Umbridge refuses to teach anything practical in her class, I'll teach a little extra in mine," the tiny professor huffed.

"If he summons a snake this time, I'm going to tell it to bite his arse," Harry grumbled.

Flitwick looked surprised at Harry's choice of words, as his eyebrows got lost somewhere in his hairline.

Draco looked over at Harry slyly and smirked at him.

As they readied to duel, Draco started the same way he did three years before, "Scared Potter?"

Harry smirked, "You wish."

If the truth were to be told, Draco was actually feeling a little scared of Harry Potter. The boy had been nearly glowing with the amount of magical energy he was radiating only a few minutes ago. The little hero seemed to have a positively phenomenal instinctual grasp on magic theory. After watching him all these years, Draco wasn't surprised. Nor was he surprised to notice that Harry himself hadn't noticed what he was doing. Harry merely reached for power and used it when he needed to, not bothering with all the concentration and hard work that most wizards needed to grab extra power.

Flitwick did a countdown and when he reached the end, Harry fired off a hex at Draco, which he managed to deflect. Harry followed up with six hexes in rapid succession. Draco barely managed to deflect all of them and then fire off his own, which Harry easily deflected. They exchanged spell and counterspell for ten minutes before Harry managed to land a spell on Draco. Draco started to laugh uncontrollably and Harry hit him with the disarming spell and caught his wand as it flew out of his hand. Flitwick stepped forward and negated the spell effect on Draco.

"Excellent work, both of you! Twenty points to Gryffindor! Fifteen points to Slytherin!"

"Great job Draco," Harry said afterwards, sticking out his hand.

Draco looked at it for a moment then shook it. Harry beamed back at him.

"Thanks boys, you can sit now," Flitwick told them.

Flitwick then went into a detailed analysis of the duel with the whole class.

"I hear that our boyfriends are getting along," Fred stated when he met up with George in the lab later that night.

"They had a duel in Charms today as a demonstration for Flitwick. Draco lasted quite a while against Harry, before Harry was able to disarm him. They shook hands afterwards too."

"That's what I heard. It is good to see them finally getting along. Have you heard anything about Slytherin plans?"

"No, but I've ordered our contacts to cut off everyone in Slytherin from getting any special items. They will also no longer be running interference for those selling more personal services."

"Cutting off the school from pay-to-play sex, huh?"

"No. Anybody can still do that. However, the contacts we usually have keeping the teachers busy won't be. I even talked to Peeves. He seemed quite delighted when I suggest that he hang out around Bulstrode's friend."

"You got Peeves to do something?"

"I promised to keep the Bloody Baron busy elsewhere so that Peeves could pull his own prank. I've already made the arrangements."

Fred quirked his eyebrow at this twin, "I'm betting I don't want to know, do I?"

George shook his head.

"I didn't think so."

"I finished up those new Vomit candies. Eat the first half and you'll projectile vomit continuously. Eat the other half and it stops. If you could arrange to test it on some first or second years?"

Fred rubbed his hands together. "Definitely. They're in that box on the other desk?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll get going and get these tested before Harry and I meet."

George smiled. "I'll be meeting with Draco pretty soon. He's supposed to come here. Apparently he was doing an arithmancy project with Hermione Granger. No doubt she is snooping out everything there is to know about Draco."

"No doubt."

"Good night Forge."

"Good night Gred."

George went back to stirring his potion, dropping different odds and ends into it, making notes on how they reacted.

Draco finally escaped from Hermione Granger. She had insisted that they complete their project now so that they wouldn't have to rush later. They had been in there since after dinner and had stayed right up until Madam Pince had tossed them out of the library. Draco found her rather more Ravenclaw-like than Gryffindor, now that he spent a lot of time working with her. She was obsessed with getting the highest grade possible. Not that was necessarily a bad thing.

He made his way stealthily back to the secret hallway where his room was located. He stopped at George's lab to see if he was still in there. George was in the room, but he had fallen asleep on the small couch that occupied a corner of the lab. Draco woke him up with a kiss to the forehead.

"Hi Draco. How did the project work go?"

"It's done. Granger is a real slave driver when it comes to school work."

"She is at that. She tries with Ron and Harry, but they both resist fairly well."

"Potter is remarkably stubborn when the mood hits him."

"Now that I've seen that you are okay, I'm off to bed."

Draco got a detached look on his face. "Come stay with me again."

George quirked his eyebrow at Draco before replying, "I suppose I could stay with you again. You don't think your godfather Severus will be waiting for us in the morning though, do you?"

"He'd better not be, or I'll hex his arse into next week!" Draco growled dangerously.

"Whoa there tiger. No reason to get all riled up with me," George replied with a snicker.

"Are you making fun of me George?" Draco huffed.

"Would I do that?" George replied with his innocent angel look.

"You bet your arse you would!" Draco pouted.

"Someone's touchy. If you get any more like a drama queen someone's going to accuse you of being a Hufflepuff."

Draco huffed in indignant rage. "You didn't just suggest that I could possibly be a Hufflepuff! You couldn't have even thought such a thing, let alone say it out loud!"

George cut him off by kissing him. Draco huffed for a very brief amount of time before he succumbed to George's charm.

When Draco backed away a few minutes later he poked George in the belly, "You did that on purpose."

"I like it when you're all passionate and riled up. It makes things more interesting."

"More interesting, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's go back to my room now and go to bed."

"If you insist. Do you think we should actually use the bed this time?"

"I do. I really really do."

"Do what? Believe in fairies?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do. I've read Peter Pan too. Did you know that the story was accidentally leaked to Muggles?"

"I don't care, actually."

"Neither do I," Draco replied, a glint in his eyes.

"Let's go," George replied, guiding Draco towards the door. He paused only long enough to put out the flame under his cauldron with a well-aimed shot from his wand.


	5. Toad Woman, Swamped

All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Everything else is mine.  
R – for violence, language and adult contentr /> Contains male/male pairings

AU: Occurs during Harry Potter's Year 5

Summary: This novella focuses on the George Weasley.  
GW/DM and FW/HP Slash. Also has brief BZ/DM.

George woke up yet again to an intense stare. This time the stare had some serious daggers in it. The daggers probably were justly deserved this time. George chose not to move at all today. It was best if Draco handled his godfather this time.

"Uncle Severus, we discussed this yesterday. Get out and stay out!" Draco bellowed shortly after. George cringed but really did not want to look.

It sounded like Professor Snape was building up one hell of a head of steam before an explosion of epic proportions.

George opened his eyes. Snape was glaring at him. He gestured imperiously at George to lift the covers. George did not. But Draco did.

Draco flashed his godfather with both of their naked bodies.

Severus turned red and growled, "Bloody hormonal teenagers!" He stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"That was an interesting way to wake up, wasn't it George?" Draco asked lightly.

"I hope that is the last time I have to wake to him being in my face," George let out a long-suffering sigh.

"I'm sure he's scarred for life after seeing the two of us naked together."

"One can only hope Draco," George responded gravely before cracking up into giggles.

Draco and George settled into a comfortable pattern over the next few months. As Ministry of Magic's High Inquisitor and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Dolores Umbridge ramped up her reign of terror on the school, George and Fred ramped up their efforts in making joke products.

"Are you finally going to tell me what your grand project is?" Draco asked after George looked up from his potions.

"What makes you think you should know now?"

"It is obvious by the 'cat just got the canary' look on your face that you have either completed your project or made a major breakthrough that will let you complete it. I'm your trusted boyfriend. Isn't it long past time you told me?"

"You won't tell another living soul?" George asked gravely.

"Of course not, you ginger twit. The only people I talk to these days besides you are your twin and Harry Potter."

"Twit, am I?" George asked leaping over the bench and capturing Draco unprepared.

"Are you going to spank me?" Draco purred at George.

"No you Slytherin kinky bint."

"Bint?" He turned red and was about to start a tirade when George smiled and locked his lips over Draco's, preventing the tirade from starting.

"I hate when you do that," Draco sighed five minutes later when they finally separated for air.

"Do what?"

"I don't remember."

"Who says you need a wand to cast an effective Obliviate?"

"What are you working on?"

"Fred and I are working on several major products, actually. The one I've been spending the most time on is one that I'm planning on using on that Death Eater supporter, Umbridge."

"What is it then?"

"We've created a combination of things that will create a portable swamp. For that toad-faced troll, we've added some things that are dangerous to toads."

"How big would the swamp be?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Large enough to block the bitch in her office until someone could figure out how to banish it. All the normal spells, of course, cause it to double in size."

Draco stared with wide eyes at his lover. "That is bloody brilliant George."

"Thanks. You do know that you are sounding more Gryffindor every day. I must be rubbing off on you."

"Last I checked you were rubbing yourself off in me," Draco said very dryly.

"Touché, mi amore," George smiled at his blond lover.

"Fred did the charm work that prevents it from being banished away easily?"

"Yes. He used the same thing for our new fireworks as well. They should be extremely popular."

"What else has Fred been working on?"

"He's been doing the charm work on some really special candy. The Gryffindors have been using it to escape from her Defense Against the Dark Arts lectures."

A late Saturday evening found the twins lounging with their respective boyfriends in the room next to George's lab. They had cleared it out and made it into a clubhouse of sorts. Harry was idly scratching his right hand and it attracted Draco's attention.

"What's wrong with your hand Harry?" Draco asked, but the quirk of his eyebrow was enough to state that he knew very well what was wrong with his hand.

"Nothing," Harry replied quickly and tried to move his hand, only to have it snatched by Fred.

"I must not tell lies. What the hell is this Harry?" Fred demanded all traces of humor missing from his face.

Harry looked down, ashamed to say anything.

"Draco, what is it?" Fred demanded, having noticed that Draco knew what it was.

"It looks like someone has been making him write lines with a Blood Quill."

Fred turned an angry red before demanding sharply, "Who Harry?"

"Umbridge," Harry replied after a few moments of tense silence. He wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

"When?" Fred asked, his eyes narrowing in his anger.

"During the detentions."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Fred asked, calming slightly.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble and Dumbledore is avoiding me. If he won't protect his golden boy, there was no way he was going to protect you," Harry replied, looking tired and broken.

"We WILL fix this, won't we mates?" Fred asked, staring at George and Draco.

"Of course," George said quietly.

"I would very much like to see Umbridge pay as well," Draco replied firmly.

All four boys began work on the project to destroy Umbridge and her support at Hogwarts. Fred and George intensified their joke product research using the funds that Harry provided from his Tri-Wizard Tournament win.

Harry and Draco focused on Dumbledore's Army. They trained their fellow students in Defense against the Dark Arts and in dueling, since they weren't learning it from the Bitch Umbridge.

Draco and George were resting quietly in Draco's small flat. Draco was feeling uncomfortable with something floating unsaid between the two.

"George. What is going on? I know you're feeling guilty about something."

"Fred and I have finally figured out how to get our ultimate revenge against Umbridge and get her away from this school."

"Let's hear it then," Draco replied cautiously.

"We're going to hit her on all fronts until a grand finale when we interrupt the OWLs."

"Then what?" he asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"This is the hardest part for both of us. We're going to leave school to start our business in earnest. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes will finally become a reality."

"What about me?" Draco asked in a very small voice after several minutes of silence.

"You'll be moving in with me as soon as school lets out. Until then, you'll be taking over all of our duties from Dumbledore, along with Seamus Finnegan. Harry will help as well, but he won't be in charge like you will be."

"I… you're leaving me in charge?" he asked after it registered.

"That is my desire and Dumbledore agreed."

"You think I can do this?" Draco asked, feeling surprised.

"I'm certain you can do this. I know you'll do a good job for me too. You know how important all this is."

"I do. I will. I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you something awful as well. But it will only be a month and then you'll be living with me."

"How did you get around my parents?"

"Dumbledore was able to use Blaise's letter to emancipate you from your parents and bring half the Malfoy fortune with you. When you leave school, you'll be doing so as a legal adult and you'll already be controlling half your fortune. The other half will be coming to you as soon as your father has passed on or the Ministry catches him in the act."

"They trust me with this?"

"Apparently, despite all the wild press about Harry, having him stand beside you with the Weasley Clan, given our history together, was more than enough. People have a very hard time telling Harry no when they go face to face with him. He exudes power like few others. The fact that he is unaware of it only makes that more frightening for people. They add up quickly just how scary Harry Potter would be if he was deliberately drawing and using magic, like they know he would to protect his family."

Draco sighed, moved forward far enough to lay his head on George's shoulder. "Who would ever have believed that I would think of Harry Potter as my brother?"

"The two of you have always had a passionate rivalry. Now it is a passionate friendship. I don't think Harry ever does anything half way."

Draco chuckled, "I think you're right about that. I support your plan, though I'm not at all pleased I won't be seeing you for four weeks."

"It will make our reunion all the stronger."

"Yes, it will."

The exit that Fred and George Weasley planned would go down forever in Hogwarts History. They managed to sufficiently shake up the school that Umbridge lost her hold on the school and her sanity.

They started at the beginning of the week by deploying the nastiest portable swamp in their arsenal. The entire floor that contained Umbridge's Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was covered in one of the meanest swamps on Earth. The area near the door was an alligator nest and several very large alligators where snapping at anyone approaching the door.

Fred and George and made sure that no students were around and that Umbridge was in her office when they triggered it.

Umbridge, of course, tried the usual spells to banish the swamp, which only caused it to belch stronger fumes and more swarms of insects, which promptly started to feast on her.

The other professors, intrigued by the prank, visited long enough to see how nasty it was and to laugh and chuckle at her misfortune.

She was stuck there for nearly the week.

The day she returned, every student in every class came down with violent, controllable vomiting. Most of them also seemed to be projectile in nature aiming at the toad woman.

Then, Fred and George set off their fireworks. The professors, were all impressed. Everyone except Umbridge.

As Fred and George flew off into the skies of Scotland, two boys watched with sadness.

"So Draco, with George and Fred gone from the school, we're going to need to take over on the pranks. What do you say? Partners?" Harry asked, extending his hand to Draco.

After a very long pause, Draco smirked and grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and shook on it.

Hogwarts was never the same.

The End.


End file.
